Hinako Ninomiya (Continuum-72391865)
Hinako Ninomiya (二ノ宮 ひな子, Ninomiya Hinako[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Help:Japanese ?]) is the new scatterbrained English teacher for Furinkan High School. Biography Ninamiya Hinako was summoned by the Assistant Principle of Furinkan on a matter of some urgency. Personality and Traits Hinako's personality is as variable as her form, shifting between two very different states. In her child form, she acts mostly like a small child would. She talks in a high-pitched voice, craves ice cream and similar junk foods, watches anime on TV (''Doraemon''is her favorite) and generally acts very spastic, childish, and immature. Despite this, she still has a strong commitment to being a teacher and feels very responsible for her students. In her adult form Hinako acts like an elegant, confident, and somewhat vain adult woman, and is more effective in her disciplining methods because of her forceful personality, gorgeous figure and her tendency to drain and blast people who disobey her. While she is mainly well intentioned and righteous, and can be gentle, she also seems to have a more vindictive side as an adult, actually enjoying the punishment that she deals out. Her adult form is also quite sensuous and sexual in appearance. Because of this, Hinako is not afraid to use it to her advantage to take control of the situation when dealing with male delinquents. However, she retains some of her childish traits. In either form she enjoys sweets, attractions and video games, eats like a slob, and doesn't properly take care of her apartment. Hinako is quite forgetful, even overlooking to bring her wallet into a restaurant, or getting side-tracked from her original reason to visit the Tendo household once she became enamoured with Soun. She can sometimes lack good judgement, once deciding to help Akane learn to swim without knowing the basics herself. She is also quite weak for what she perceives as very manly and upright grown men who are kind to her. The longer a period she stays in an adult state, the more her energetic and irrational childish personality makes itself known. Hinako is obsessed with enforcing discipline and justice at Furinkan, and she will do so at any moment if she feels someone is being a delinquent. Powers and Abilities Hinako is able to both absorb chi from her opponents, through any object with a circular hole as a focus, as well as shoot it back at them as a charged attack. She effectively matures into an adult whenever she absorbs chi, but reverts back to her child form when she fires it off. Although Hinako has displayed no particular regular combat skills, her unique ability renders potential opponents incapable of fighting back at all, if she successfully catches them. While she requires a focusing source in order to successfully utilize her skill, Hinako is one of the most dangerous fighters around when one is available to her. Her two weaknesses being her considerable, but comparatively lacking speed, and susceptibility to being disarmed, but she can think on her feet and improvise if necessary. Happosai taught Hinako her unusual techniques while she was a sickly young girl in the hospital, claiming they were a specialized form of gymnastics, but also used her to help in his panty raids. Category:Continuum-72391865